Coach What ?
by Zanessa 4 eva
Summary: What happens when troy finally has the guts to tell Gabriella something but what his father, Coach Bolton say and what will he do to get what he wants ? rated just in case !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic so I am sorry if you don't like it but alot of my stuff is quite diferent so keep with me !!!******

hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm hsm

Coach What ?

Troy's POV

beep beep beep grrrrrrr another earlier morning troy thought as he got up his dad then came bounding through the door and said "come on troy you can't be late for practice" the coach said "well gimme time to get up, dad". I was on breaking point I mean I knew today was the start of the basketball season and being ' Team leader ' I had to be there so I was rather under pressure but it wasn't that it was the fact I had arranged to meet Gabi at seven so I was pushing time as it was. I quickly got changed and that left me ten minuites for basketball, five to get to Gabriella's so dad and I headed for the yard where we had the basketball hoops and played a short game. I quickly ran to Gabi's after that and knocked on the door.

Gabriella's POV

I herd an knock on the door and immediatly knowing it was Troy ran towards the door and opened it. As soon I had ran upstairs to collect my bag, I found my mother and Troy talking "... well good luck Troy she'll say yes I know so" I gave a curious look to myself and then stayed glued to the spot to continue spying I had a quick debate with myself to see wather I should spy or not in the end curiousity won and I had stayed put on my spot "well I do hope so ms. Montez, thankyou" I decided I would go then so I walked down the stairs while my mother said "it's quite alright Troy" and then i reache the bottom and said to my mother "we're going now mom" I called out to her as she made her way to kitchen "alright" she replied.

**A/N Sorry I have to go promise to update soon******


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for the reviews please review more cos I really want to update every day (well i can't promise but'll try hard) oh yeah and for the benifit of the story Gabi and Troy are 19 in my story**

**Chapter 2 Since Twinkle Towne**

**Troy's POV **

**we reached school and everyone stared at us it was weird but I don't know why I felt like this I mean I was used to this I mean it was the usual Troy the basketball musical singer guy walkes into school everyone glares and he would walk to homeroom and meet Gabriella and all would be usual I mean that's what happened but today it was different he felt strange because they wern't glaring at him because he was cool he was the champion basketball player it was because they had never seen acouple like this. They were used to Basketball player and Cheerleader this couple was totally different it was Math girl and Basketball guy. Troy noticed Gabriella slightly blushing as they reached the entrance of East High, he said to Gabriella encouragingly "don't worry" she looked up at him and smiled at that point. Then Troy pointed at a really bushy haired kid Gabriella instantly knew it was Chad, Chad was Troy's best mate and another member of the schools Basketball team he was also a rather good player. He stood there next to another kid who was dark skined (like Chad) and had slightly curled hair which she wore up in a navy headband and was talking and by the looks of things blusing with Chad. When Troy reached them Chad gave him a look saying I-told-you-you-were-going-to-get-her-to-go-out-with-you, Troy sighed and rapped his arm lightly round Gabriella's waist. They chatted for a while then the bell rang and they all headed towards their lockers. Troy had to split with Gabriella and heaed towards his locker with Chad. As they continued to head to walk towards their lockers many people smiled, waved or said "hi" as Troy and Chad walked past "so hows thing going with Gabi..." Chad questioned "fine, 'till you turned up" I managed to say and I thought about last year and what Taylor and Chad had done to saboutage (sp?) there relationship which at that point they had only been friends but that was beside the point. But Chad spoke out in an instant outrage "that wasn't my fault, and you know that isn't what I meanhow long have you been together" Troy stood there laughing "man you won't like what i've got to tell you something well we've we've..."he paused and laughed for a minuite Chad gave him a meaningful glance "why'd you always glare at me Chad well we've been going out since Twinkle Towne" Troy got cut off by Chad Chad stood there in silence with his mouth hanging open "you know I could probably park my car in there if you stood still a little longer" Troy said laughing all the way through the sentence. Chad finally managed to say "I knew you liked her" Troy was amazed at how calm his best friend was, he wassure he woud be angry that he hadn't been told about Troys relationship with Gabi.**

**Gabi's POV**

**Gabriella turned the corner and as soon as she started to head down the hallway to her locker Taylor started showering her in questions. "Slow Tay slow" Gabi startedand then she sai calmly "first question" Taylor quickly glanced up at her and then said "first of all when did you get together" Taylor asked rather intrigued (sp?) "well I d-d-don't know I mean you'll be mad at me..."**

**"why?, Gabriella why?" Taylor asked politly "because, because me and Troy have been together since the end of Twinkle Towne" she said rather afraid of what her friend would say "wow and I thought you would have told me by now" Taylor said genuinly "you mean you knew but didn't tell me..." Taylor cut over her "well I had my suspicions" Gabriella just stood there shocked and went to her locker and collect her books she, Troy, Taylor and Chad had just stepped over the threshold of ms.Darbus' classroom the bell rang **

**A/N Thanks for the few reviews I got please review more even if you didn't particularly like the story id even like a review of improvemrn well thats chapter, and unfortunatly I don't know how my it's chapters its going to have lol **

**Rachel xxx**

**(zanessa 4 eva)**


End file.
